It Is True
by Hopeinthem
Summary: What if Olivia and Fitz could finally be together? What if she understands that his love is true and that they can actually be together without hiding anymore? (rated M for next chapters) JUST OLITZ NO OLAKE
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! This is my first Fanfic ever and I actually have no idea if it is good. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! I am gonna try to update this story once a week (I'll do my best).

Just to be clear: NO JAKE AND NO OLAKE. JUST HAPPY OLITZ.

Olivia is back, Fitz saved her... She is angry, he didn't have to go to war for her, she doesn't deserve to be loved by someone so amazing like Fitz.

"Why did he do that? I am just his mistress nothing more. How can he love me? How can he be so amazing with me?" Olivia was thinking, when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Huck I told you I am fine you can go home, I just need to be alone..." She was going to continue when she saw that it wasn't Huck.

"Hi" it was almost a whisper, but it was enough to make Olivia start to burst in tears and hug Fitz like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

Fitz held her tight and carried her in her apartment and started whispering: "I am here Sweet Baby, you are fine, I am not leaving you this time, not now not ever"

"Fitz don't make promises you can't keep. We both know you have to come back to the White House tomorrow... You have a world to run..."

He kissed Liv hard on her lips and didn't let her finish the sentence. She replied to his kiss and slid her tongue in his mouth stroking his hair with her fingers. They kissed until they couldn't breath, then Fitz continued saying: "you haven't seen the news yet have you Livvie?"

She was looking deep in his eyes, trying to understand what he meant.

He got up and took Liv's hand and sat them on the couch. Then he turned on the Tv...

"The whole nation is still shocked about President Grant and First Lady Mellie Grant divorce. We are now going to release a message from the President:

"My fellow Americans, I know you all have lots of question about this divorce and I plan on answering them very soon. Now I am going to spend the next two week in Camp David with the members of Pope &amp; Associates to handle this divorce in the best way possible.

Thank you, God bless you, and God bless the United States of America."

Olivia couldn't believe what she had just heard "am I dreaming?" She thought. Her eyes started watering again and she turned to look in Fitz's eyes. "Fitz... Is this.. Are you... Are we..."

"Shh Livvie, no questions. This is real, I am divorced... We can finally be together... I was wrong... A man who is the president can divorce his wife... And finally be with the woman he loves..."

Olivia was so happy... She couldn't believe that Fitz was finally hers... She didn't have to fight anymore, Fitz was there and was finally her man.

She took his hand and headed in the bedroom. He had an awkward look on his face but she caressed his face and said: "I don't wanna have sex Fitz... I am still shocked cause of the last days... Tonight I just wanna be hold and be next to the love of my life."

Fitz kissed her on the forehead and whispered: "Of course Baby, I will always be here for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too sweet baby... And I am gonna prove it to you every day from now on"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up the following morning feeling two strong arms around her tiny waist. It was real, she wasn't dreaming: Fitz chose her.

She was on cloud 9 right now. She didn't want anyone or anything to ruin that moment between her and Fitz.

She heard his little snores and she turned around and kissed his cheek: "Good Morning Mr. President, how was your sleep." He smiled and kissed lightly her neck: "Good Morning Ms. Pope, I always love waking up with the love of my life in my arms thank you."

She kissed him on the lips, slowly and Fitz took her face between his hands and continued kissing her.

"Make love to me Fitz, make love to the woman you love... I need to feel you"

Fitz opened his eyes and asked: "Are you sure Livvie? I don't wanna rush things..."

"I am sure Fitz, you proved me that you love me, you proved me that I can love and you will never leave me... I have never felt this way before..."

He picked her up and sat her on the desk near the bedside table.

"Open your legs Livvie..."

She didn't even need to listen to his word, she was already unbuttoning is shirt and pulling down his pants.

He was already teasing her at her entrance with his penis...

"Oh Fitz stop teasing me.. It has been too long"

She kept her eyes close, when Fitz started whispering in her ear: "Let me look in your beautiful eyes baby... Don't be shy around me... I am here... Just let me be here with you... Let us..."

She opened her eyes and said: "Stop teasing me Fitz, I want.. I need... Make me cum Fitz..."

Hearing these words was overwhelming and he began to focus on her clit. He kissed, licked sucked until Olivia was almost crying.

"Oh Fitz you are too much... I.. I am gonna cum baby..."

"Oh sweet baby cum... Cum all over my mouth, let me savor you babe..."

She cum hard, all over his mouth and he devoured her and kissed her.

He smiled against her lips and said: "I told you I would have made you taste yourself..."

She blushed and said: "Well Mr Grant I can see you still have skills..."

"Well Ms. Pope, I have lots of skills I haven't show you yet... And I am going to show you all of them tonight."

Then he took her hand and they headed together under the shower.

They took a long shower exploring and rediscovering each other's bodies.

At 12 they heard a knock on the door and saw Tom waiting for them.

Olivia smiled politely at him and turned looking at Fitz: "Where are we going Fitz?"

"As I told you sweet baby, we are going to Camp David, your team is already waiting for us."

"You are too good with me Fitz... I love you so much"

She felt his lips brush her jaw and he whispered in her ear: "Everything for you future Mrs. Grant. I love you too Sweet baby"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy!**

It had already been a week since Fitz and Olivia decided to be together, for real, no more Jake or Mellie. Just them.

They have been in Vermont for the days and now they are heading back to the White House to tell the world about their relationship.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Liv asked, worried about how the world could handle this news.

"Livvie look at me" she tried to avoid eye contact, but Fitz's hands on her cheeks made her look at him deeply in his eyes.

"Baby, I love you, you are the only woman I want, I can't imagine my life without you Liv, you are all I need to get by... So, yes, I am totally sure."

A little smile appeared on Liv's face. "Ok"

"Ok?"

"You can tell the world about us... But I want to stay near you, you may need a fixer near you if things get bad..."

"I will always need you by my side Livvie, don't ever forget this."

They started kissing when Tom opened the door and told them they arrived at the White House.

The press conference was going to be in three hours, so Olivia and Fitz had a few time to "have fun".

They entered the Oval Office and started kissing, they didn't care about the cameras, they were finally free to be themselves, also in the White House. He sat her on the edge of the desk and started whispering in her ear: "Do you remember the last time I sat you here Livvie? Do you remember what we have done? Don't you wanna try it again?"

Her panties were already wet and she breathe very deeply to calm herself.

She didn't want him to win so easily, so she started telling him in the sexiest voice possible: "Do you remember when I took off your pants Fitz? I was so worried you couldn't fit me... You are so big Fitz... I can feel it..."

His pants were starting feeling uncomfortable and he started unbuttoning her shirt... When the door opened. It was Cyrus.

He rolled his eyes and said: "you two are the worst teenager couple ever. Now get up and start getting ready for the press conference. AND TRY NOT TO RIP EACH OTHERS CLOTHES OK?"

"Yes Sir." They said while they were leaving the Oval Office hand in hand.

Fitz walked Olivia in the wardrobe... When she started crying... He looked at her and held her tight and asked her: "Livvie, what's wrong? Did I do..."

She kissed him while he put his hands around his waist.

"Thank u Fitz, I love you so much, I can't even express how much I love you."

"I love you too Livvie, you are my whole life."

The time has come: it was time to tell the world about Olitz.

Fitz entered in the press conference room with Olivia by his side and took his place on the stage.

_"Today I have to communicate something very important about me and my personal life. As you know, Ms. Pope and I have known each other for many years and we have always been attracted to one other, but we have always been very professional and when we understood that we couldn't ruin my marriage and start a relationship, Olivia resigned, even if we already fell in love. Now that I am divorced, I am finally free to start a life with the woman of my dreams. So I am here to tell you this: Ms. Pope is my girlfriend, so hands down gentlemen, this is MY woman." _

Olivia laughed a little and kissed Fitz on the cheek, when he turned and kissed her on the mouth.

When they left the stage, Fitz kissed Liv and said against her lips: "we did it Livvie. The world knows."

"Yes Fitz we did it! I am stuck with you for a very long time."

When he heard these words Fitz thought: "you are gonna be stuck with me for the rest of your life soon baby" and he looked at the ring in his pocket...

**That's all for today everybody! Please if you liked this chapter leave a review! Next will be Fitz proposing to Liv! Happy Sunday! Lots of love. **


End file.
